La légende des trois soeurs
by Red Sashimi
Summary: Une légende qui raconte le destin de trois soeur jumelle sur Hyrule... Une fan fic sanglante a souhait Attention, j'ai modifié quelque détail du jeu video... Vous les verrait...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: En fait, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est... Mais je l'ai vu souvent donc... Voila, quasi tous les PERSONNAGES m'appartienne, a part bien sûr, ceux qui sont connu de tous dans Zelda... Bon j'arrête de vous embêter... Bonne lecture!

* * *

La légende des trois sœurs.

Naissance et abandon… A qui la chance ?

Un beau jour sur le royaume d'Hyrule, trois bébés naissent dans le ranch Lon lon. Hélas, la mère mourut après la naissance fatigante de ces triplées. Le père seul, décida d'un abandonner deux. Comme c'était des triplées, le père se dit que se serait-la même chose. Il déposa deux des trois bébés à des endroits différent. Une prés du désert, l'autre à l'entrée d'une forêt. Sans s'inquiéter du sort de ces deux malheureuses, il retourna dans son ranch pour élever la plus chanceuse…

Livre 1 La fille de la forêt

Chapitre 1

-« Aucune once de tristesse dans l'âme de son père qui a abandonné ce bébé… » Cette voix retentit dans les feuillages du Vénérable arbre Mojo.

-« Mes fées… Allez chercher ce pauvre enfant… » Une dizaine de fées sortit du feuillage de l'arbre Mojo. Elles dirent en même temps :

-« Très bien Vénérable Arbre Mojo… » Elles s'envolèrent vers le bébé et le ramena à l'arbre Mojo…

-« Pauvre enfant qui pleure toute les larmes de son corps… Mes fées… »

-« Oui ? » Dirent les fées un même temps

-« Proposez un nom pour cet enfant… » Les fées se regardèrent, mais une sortit du groupe.

-« Je propose Kalim ! » Cette fée est fine et une aura verte flotte autour d'elle… Ses cheveux verts venaient toujours sur son visage. Ce qui l'obligeait à les ramener en arrière presque tout le temps.

-« C'est bon… Cette fille s'appelle Kalim désormais… Et toi Grenia, tu seras sa fée… » La petite fée souri.

-« Très bien Vénérable arbre Mojo ! » L'arbre Mojo fit bouger ses branches, signe que les fées pouvaient rentrer.

-« Saria… » Une fille apparu. Cette fille est jolie, elle est convoitée par tous les garçons de la forêt… Cheveux vert mi-long, fine et à un caractère très agréable. On comprend pourquoi tous les garçons l'aiment…

-« Oui Vénérable arbre Mojo ? »

-« Tu t'occupera de cet enfant abandonné par son père… » Une feuille Mojo tomba sur le bébé pour le montrer à Saria

-« Pauvre petite… » Murmura Saria. Grenia s'approcha de Saria

-« Bonjour Saria ! Je suis la fée de Kalim à présent ! » Saria souri à Grenia puis elle alla prendre le bébé.

-« Merci de me faire confiance Vénérable arbre Mojo. » Puis elle partit. La fée de Saria, Melo, discuta avec Grenia.

-« C'est toi la fée de cette petite ? »

-« Oui, et « la petite » s'appelle Kalim » Melo, elle, est une fée tout aussi jolie que Saria. Une aura rose clair flotte autour d'elle… Ses cheveux roses sont plus longs qu'elle, donc quand elle se déplace ses cheveux flotte telle une cape… Sur le chemin, Saria croisa Mido.

-« Salut Saria ! Comment ca va ? … Tiens ? Pourquoi ce bébé ? » Saria souffla et prit une expression agacé. Mido comprit que Saria voulait être tranquille et s'éloigna. Elle regretta son geste et essaya de rattraper Mido pour lui demander pardon. Mais Melo la retint.

-« Non Saria ! Pense au bébé ! »

-« Oui… » Dans sa maison, elle déposa Kalim sur son lit.

-« Qu'elle est adorable… Comment peut-on abandonner un enfant ? Enfin… Elle tiendra compagnie à Link. » Elle caressa les joues rose d'un autre bébé à côté de Kalim…

-« Tu es sure que tu sauras t'occuper de deux enfants ? » Demanda Melo.

-« Oui ! Si le Vénérable arbre Mojo me l'a confié, c'est qu'il pensait que je le pouvais ! » Un silence ce fit… Mais Grenia le brisa avec une question.

-« C'est étrange… Pourquoi l'autre enfant… »

-« Link. »

-« Oui, Link. Mais, pourquoi n'a-t-il de fée comme Kalim ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien… Il faut le demander au Vénérable arbre Mojo… » Saria regarda Link… Puis elle posa son regard sur Kalim… Elle ferma ses yeux verts en pensant Pauvres enfants… Vous grandirez… Et vous découvrirez la vérité…

Chapitre 2

8 ans passèrent paisiblement après l'adoption des deux enfants. Kalim et Link… Ils étaient devenus très ami… en croyant qu'ils étaient frère et sœur… Saria ne voulut pas leur dire qu'ils n'étaient pas frère et sœur… Mais ils le découvriront un jour ou l'autre…

Comme tout les jours, Kalim et Link se retrouvèrent prés de l'entrée du bois perdu, car de là, il y avait une vue sur tout le village.

-« Salut Link ! » Link lui fit un signe de la main et couru vers elle.

-« Salut ! Regarde ce que j'ai fait ! » Link sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

-« Oh ! Un lance-pierre ! » Link sortit quelque graine de sa poche.

-« On va l'essayer ! » Link visa la tête de Mido qui était en train de garder l'entré du chemin vers le Vénérable arbre Mojo pour Link ne passe pas. Pas de chance, Saria était en train de se diriger vers Mido pour lui parler. Mais Link lança quand même la graine. Mido la reçu sur le front. Pendant que Link et Kalim rigolait, Mido se tordait de mal devant Saria qui essayer de le calmer. On pouvait entendre Mido crier :

-« J'AI MAAAALEEEUH !! »

-« Elle marche bien le lance-pierre ! Passe un peu ! » Link donna le lance-pierre à Kalim qui visa elle aussi Mido. Elle l'eu aussi sur le front.

-« AAAAAH !!!! ON M'ATTAQUEEEEUH !! » Pendant que Link et Kalim continuait de rigoler. Saria s'était rendu compte que c'était une blague de quelqu'un.

-« Link… Kalim… Venez… J'ai a vous parler… » Le Vénérable arbre Mojo avait parlé. Link et Kalim s'arrêtèrent de rire et Mido (qui avait arrêté de gémir) se mit dans une colère noire… Une fois devant le chemin, Mido les arrêta.

-« VOUS AVEZ PAS HONTE !!!??? » Saria mit sa main sur l'épaule de Mido.

-« Mido. Laisse les passer… Tu as entendu le Vénérable arbre Mojo, non ? » Mido souffla et laissa passer Link et Kalim.

-« Merci Saria ! » Dirent Link et Kalim en cœur. Devant le Vénérable arbre Mojo, ils se prosternèrent, car ils ne l'avaient jamais vu auparavant.

-« Levez-vous mes enfants… » Ils se levèrent sous l'ordre du Vénérable arbre Mojo. Ils admirèrent la grandeur du Vénérable arbre Mojo.

-« Mes enfants… J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire… » Soudain, l'arbre Mojo s'arrêta pour réfléchir…

-« Plutôt… A te dire… Link… » Kalim, étonnée, regarda Link qui était tout aussi étonné qu'elle. Pourquoi l'avoir appelée si c'est juste pour parler à Link ?

-« Link… Les rêves incessants que tu fais sont dus à une seule et même chose… » Le regard de Link se figea. Kalim ne comprenait plus. Quels ? Si Link faisait des rêves étranges. Il lui en aurait parlé !

-« Link… Ces rêves montrent ta destinée… » Link changea son regard… en un regard de colère et de tristesse.

-« NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS D'UN DESTIN TOUT TRACÉ ! » Kalim ne l'avait vu dans un état pareille…

-« Pourtant… Tu as été choisi par les trois déesses… » Link fonda en larme puis regarda le ciel en criant.

-« POURQUOI !? POURQUOI MOI !? JE NE VEUX PAS !!! »

-« Link… » Kalim recula… Un vent parcouru les deux enfants… La colère de Link s'apaisa et Kalim n'avait plus peur.

-« Link… Prend l'épée Kokiri et ce bouclier Mojo… Guéri moi d'abord de cette malédiction qui me pèse… Et je t'expliquerai ta quête… » Le Vénérable arbre Mojo ouvrit sa… bouche ? Qui l'eu cru… Link s'approcha de l'entrée… Mais Kalim le retint…

-« Link ! Revient vivant ! » Link lui fit un signe de la tête puis s'enfonça dans l'arbre Mojo. Kalim tomba à genou en pleurant…

-« Ta destinée et proche aussi… Kalim… » Elle releva sa tête.

-« J'ai été choisie par les déesse aussi ? »

-« Non… Mais tu le découvriras au moment venu… » Elle essuya ses larmes et se releva.

-« Attend… Link ne devrait plus tarder… »

-« Déjà ? » L'arbre Mojo ne répondit pas. Mais Kalim avait compris… Une demi-heure plus tard, Link apparu devant Kalim. Une lumière bleuté flottait autour de lui, mais elle disparu rapidement.

-« Link ! » Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-« Kalim ! Je suis revenu vivant ! »

-« Link… Tu m'as débarrassé de cette malédiction… Mais mon sort était déjà scellé » Link se retourna brusquement.

-« Quoi ! »

-« Chut… Prend l'Emeraude Kokiri… Et vas voir la princesse Zelda… » Link fit une bise à Kalim…

-« Kalim… Je suis sur qu'on se reverra ! » Link prit l'Emeraude Kokiri et partit en courant. Kalim lui fit des signes d'au revoir… Puis fonda en larme…

-« Kalim… Je ne mourrais pas tout de suite… »

-« Mourir !? Non ! »

-« Écoute-moi… Je mourrais après t'avoir dit ce que tu devras faire… C'est-à-dire dans 7 ans… Pendant ce temps… Profite de la vie… Car dans 7 ans… Un Homme Maléfique viendra me tuer… Et personne ne l'en empêchera… Je t'apprendrais ta destinée avant sa venue… »

Chapitre 3

7 ans plus tard, Kalim avait à présent 15 ans. Link aussi, mais elle n'avait pu fêter leur anniversaire ensemble, car il n'était toujours pas revenue de sa quête… Kalim s'inquiétait chaque année qu'elle n'avait pas vu Link. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait peur et elle se réjouissait. Car c'est aujourd'hui que le Vénérable arbre Mojo doit lui dire sa destinée et que l'Homme Maléfique devait venir le tuer. Après avoir fait la fêté son anniversaire avec les autres Kokiris. Elle s'en alla discrètement vers l'arbre Mojo.

-« Kalim… Tu t'en souviens… »

-« Oui ! Je vous en supplie ! J'ai attendue 7 années ! Dites moi ma destiné ! »

-« Du calme… Je dois te demander quelque chose… N'as-tu pas remarqué que ton corps changeait depuis ces années ? N'as-tu pas remarqué que tu grandissais par rapport au autre Kokiri ? » Kalim réfléchit un moment… En y repensant… C'est vrai que je suis différente des autres Kokiris…

-« C'est parce que… Tu n'es pas une Kokiri… »

-« Q… Quoi… » Kalim semblait choquée… On lui avait mentit pendant 15 ans…

-« Alors… Je ne suis pas la sœur de Link ? »

-« Link… Lui aussi est un Hylien… » Kalim s'effondra sur l'herbe… Comment peut-on cacher quelque chose d'aussi important ?

-« Tu dois vivre heureuse… en retrouvant tes deux autre sœur jumelle… » Kalim ne répondit rien… Elle avait entendu…

-« Vas-t-en… » Kalim se releva. On entendait un cheval, venir par ici, au loin. On entendait des cris… Les cris des Kokiris… Un autre cri familier à Kalim retentit…

-« Saria ! » Kalim couru vers le cri…

-« Kalim ! Kalim ! N'oublie pas ta destinée ! Ne te fais surtout pas tuer ! » Lui cria Grenia. Toujours en courant, Kalim lui répondit.

-« Oui je sais ! Je vais juste aller aider Saria ! » Sur le chemin… Il y a avait plusieurs Kokiri entendu sur l'herbe… En train de baigner dans leur sang… Leur fée volait toujours autour d'eux… Comme si elle avait perdu la raison…

-« Par Farore… » Murmura Kalim… Elle continua de courir, quant elle aperçu Melo, affolée…

-« Kalim ! Grenia ! C'est Saria… Suivez-moi ! » Elles suivirent Melo… Jusqu'à arriver près de Saria…

-« Saria ! » Elle était adossée contre un mur en se tenant un bras… Elle perdait son sang…

-« K… Kalim… Aide-moi… J'ai mal… » Kalim tomba par terre… Soudain on entendit un hennissement.

-« Ahaha ! Malheureux Kokiri… Il ne fallait pas se trouver sur mon chemin ! » C'était un homme… Il était heureux de son acte… Il n'avait même pas prévu tuer les Kokiri… C'était un acte purement hasardeux… C'était l'Homme Maléfique… Kalim se leva les yeux plein de colère et mouillé de larme…

-« Vous… VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UN MONSTRE ! » L'homme souri du haut de son cheval.

-« Ahaha… Tu as du cran petite… Sache que je suis le futur roi d'Hyrule ! »

-« JAMAIS ! » Kalim avait compris la quête de Link à présent… Il doit éliminer cet homme !

-« Tiens ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas une Kokiri… » Kalim se jeta sur l'homme mais les deux fées présente la retint.

-« Peu importe… Je dois tuer cette sage ! » Dit-il en désignant Saria de son épée.

-« NON ! » Kalim couru et attrapa Saria au passage (n'oublions pas que Kalim a 15 ans et qu'elle est hylienne…) suivit des deux fées. Elle couru vers la sortie du village Kokiri… Arrivé au pont. Elle déposa Saria…

-« Je ne pas aller plus loin… Je ne peux pas vivre en dehors de la forêt Kokiri… » Melo tourna autour de Saria… Etrangement, la poussière fait par Melo guéri Saria…

-« Saria… Je peux pas te laisser… » Saria souri a Kalim…

-« Alors tu pars ? »

-« Quoi ? »

-« J'avais dit ça à Link quand il est parti… » Elle sortit un ocarina de sa poche…

-« Prend mon ocarina… Joues-en pour penser à moi… » Kalim se mit à pleurer…

-« Ne parle pas comme si tu allais mourir… » Soudain, on entendit un grand feu s'allumer… et un rire plus qu'effrayant… L'arbre Mojo brule… Et on entend un cheval partir…

-« Je vais aller m'abriter au bosquet sacré… » Dit Saria.

-« Mais avant, je vais t'apprendre un chant qui te permettra de me parler… » Saria prit son ocarina et joua… Les notes résonnèrent…

-« Tiens… Je te le confie… Maintenant pars… Pars tranquille… » Kalim prit l'ocarina pendant que les deux fées se dise au revoir…

-« Au revoir Saria… » Kalim couru vers la sortie… Sans se retourner… Grenia la rattrapa… Kalim était à présent sur le Plaine d'Hyrule…

* * *

Review? Allez... Un tout petit review... 


	2. Chapter 2

Livre 2 La fille du désert

Chapitre 1

En revenant d'une sortie. Une gerudo trouva un enfant pleurant de toutes ses forces… Elle le prit et le présenta à Nabooru…

-« Cette enfant est une fille… Gardons-la. On verra ce qu'elle deviendra. Si elle devient faible on la tuera. Si elle devient une Gerudo, on la garde… Bayala. Elève cet enfant. »

-« A vos ordre… » Bayala est une Gerudo comme les autres. Sanguinaire… et belle… Elle emmena l'enfant chez elle.

-« Alors petite. Comment vais-je t'appeler ? » Le bébé avait cessé de pleurer. Bayala ressenti a ce moment un sentiment… Qu'elle n'avait jamais connu… La tendresse…

-« Comme tu es mignonne… » Elle caressa la joue de l'enfant.

-« Je vais t'appeler Naloo… » toc toc Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-« Oui ! » Une jeune femme entra. Elle avait les cheveux attaché qui flottait même quand elle était immobile… Elle referma la porte et s'y adossa.

-« Salut chérie… »

-« Baanya… » Baanya s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça…

-« Ba… Baanya… J'ai… Pas le… » Baanya recula et vit l'enfant déposé sur la table. Elle avait l'air déçu et heureuse en même temps.

-« Alors c'était vrai… Bayala… T'es mère… » Bayala fit une grimace

-« C'est pas marrant… » Baanya souri

-« Mais le bébé ne comprend pas encore… » Elle fit un pas en avant et l'enlaça une fois de plus. Mais cette fois elle commença à l'embrasser dans le cou… La jeune « mère » s'appuya sur la table derrière elle pour ne pas tomber. Elle se coucha sur la table tout en faisant attention au bébé. Baanya continua à l'embrasser… dans le cou… sur la joue… puis sur la bouche… Elle joua avec la langue de sa compagne… Au bout de longue minute d'embrassade… Le bébé se mit à pleurer et à crier. Bayala se dégagea de Baanya et alla prendre le bébé dans ses bras…

-« Bon… Je te laisse avec l'enfant alors… » Baanya souri tristement avant de sortir.

-« Petite chipie vas ! » L'enfant avait arrêté de pleurer dés que Baanya était sortie. Bayala berça l'enfant en chantant une vieille chanson gerudo… Une fois endormie. Bayala alla s'accouder a la seul fenêtre de sa chambre… Elle regarda les autres faire la garde dehors… Elle les enviait un peu, car elle était dispensée pour « maternité »… Elle vit Baanya dehors. Dire qu'elle est avec elle… C'était presque… Impossible… Baanya n'est pas une fille facile à atteindre… C'est plutôt elle qui vous atteint… Une légère brise fraiche souffla dans les cheveux de Bayala… C'est plutôt rare dans un désert… Elle arracha son regard de Baanya pour le poser sur l'enfant endormie sur la seule table de la chambre…

-« Pauvre petite… Ahaha… Je m'apitoie pas souvent sur le sort de quelqu'un… D'ailleurs… Je ne devrais même pas… A quoi ça a servie cette éducation de fer alors ?... » Bayala se souvint des moments horrible qu'elle avait passé pendant son apprentissage… Elle s'approcha de l'enfant.

-« Mignonne petite chose… Naloo… »

Chapitre 2

12 ans plus tard… Naloo grandit comme une gerudo sans savoir qu'elle avait été adoptée… Elle avait toujours cru que Bayala était sa vraie mère… 12 ans. Naloo avait à présent l'âge d'aller piller les hyliens… Sur le terrain d'entrainement…

-« Naloo ? » Naloo s'entrainait comme d'habitude sur une cible avec ses deux sabres…

-« Oui maman ? »

-« Tu sais quel âge tu as à présent ? » Naloo réfléchit comme si elle faisait un calcul compliqué…

-« Ahaha… Il faut apprendre à compter Naloo ! » Naloo rougi légèrement. Mais ça se vit tout de suite, car elle avait une peau désespérément blanche… blanche comme les hyliens.

-« Désolé m'man… »

-« Tu as 12 ans ! L'âge où tu peux enfin aller piller les hyliens avec les autres de ton âge ! » Naloo souri. Elle aurait bien voulu sauter dans les bras de sa « mère » mais la loi gerudo l'interdisait…

-« Tu partira ce soir. Une fois le souper terminé. Ne sois pas en retard ! Car les autres ne t'attendront pas ! » Elle fit oui de la tête. Bayala souri et l'embrassa sur le front.

-« Mais maman… On… »

-« Chut… C'est un secret. » Dit Bayala avec un clin d'œil. Elle partit avec les autres gerudo adulte…

-« Hey ! Naloo ! » Elle se retourna

-« Hey ! Malaan ! » Une fille de son âge couru vers elle. Malaan était sa meilleure amie… Sa seule amie d'ailleurs. Malaan a les cheveux très longs pour son âge… Très long car ses cheveux faisait sa taille. Elle devait faire un chignon pour ne pas être embêté par ses cheveux… Pourquoi ne pas les couper ? Car elle avait toujours refusé d'utiliser un objet tranchant sur elle… Car elle considère que c'est fait, juste pour blesser ou tuer…

-« Je suis si heureuse Naloo ! Je vais enfin pouvoir aller piller les hyliens ! » Dit-elle d'un air euphorique.

-« Moi aussi ! » Les deux filles se sourirent mutuellement, n'ayant pas le droit de démontrer quelconque signe d'amitié… Naloo coupa le silence.

-« Tu maitrise tes armes ? Moi à la perfection !rire » Malaan avait prit deux petite dagues qu'on attache au poigné pour armes. Armes très pratique pour un effet surprise…

-« Ca peut aller. Mais assez pour tuer. » Malaan regarda ses dagues accroché a sa ceinture… Naloo avait cessé de sourire à cette réponse lugubre… Naloo n'aime pas trop parler de tuer… Mais elle avait été élevée pour tuer… La journée passa et le souper arriva. Les deux filles mangèrent ensemble.

-« Waah… J'arrive pas à croire que c'est juste après le souper qu'on va partir piller les hyliens ! » Dit Malaan. Elle criait car les gerudo adulte parlait tellement fort qu'on s'entendait même plus penser… Une gerudo monta sur une table. C'était l'assistante de Nabooru. Karakta.

-« Écoutez-moi ! Nabooru a à nous parler ! » Une autre gerudo monta sur la table, c'était Nabooru en personne cette fois.

-« Mes sœurs ! Ce soir les plus jeunes d'entre nous partent piller les hyliens pour la première fois ! Je demande a celle-ci de se lever et de venir prendre leur nouvel habit ! » Cet habit est en fait, un pantalon de gerudo plus ample et mauve foncé avec une ceinture plus serrée pour éviter de perdre les butins ou son arme. Un « top » qui couvrait seulement les seins pour plus de confort de mouvement et enfin un foulard pour ne pas se faire reconnaître. Les jeunes gerudo se levèrent toute. Il y en avait une dizaine. Peut-être 12. Elles furent applaudit par les autres gerudo. Elles allaient une par une chercher leur nouvel habit. Chacune partit se changer en vitesse. Une fois toute revenue. Nabooru reprit la parole.

-« Mes jeunes sœurs ! Vous allez y aller seule, car vous savez vous débrouiller ! Vous êtes des gerudo ! Et soyez fière de l'être ! » Une fois ces mots prononcé, Nabooru descendit de la table sous les acclamations de toutes les gerudo et partit accompagné de quelques gardes. Karakta reprit la parole.

-« Maintenant diriger vous tous ensemble vers le Village Cocorico ! Celle qui aura rapporté le plus de gain, sera respectée de tous ! » Le groupe de jeune gerudo partit en courant… Naloo retrouva Malaan.

-« Malaan ! On reste ensemble ? » Malaan lui souri, un peu embarrassé.

-« Euh… C'est… que… Je voudrais gagner le plus de gain possible pour me faire respecter… »

-« Ok… » Naloo, déçue, courra un peu plus vite pour laisser Malaan seule. Le groupe arriva au Village Cocorico. Elles marchèrent tel des chats silencieux… Au centre du village, elles commencèrent à crier.

-« A FEU ET A SANG ! LE BUTIN ! LE BUTIN ! » Ce qui réveilla les habitants. L'effet surprise était réussi. Elles commencèrent à s'éparpiller dans le village tuant tout ce qui les gênait. Naloo suivit Malaan. Bien sur, suivit en douce… Elle regardait, horrifiée, Malaan s'en donner à cœur joie… Elle avait déjà tué quelque adulte et enfant… Tout en prenant tout ce qu'il y avait de valeur… On pouvait deviner un sourire sadique sous son foulard… Naloo arrêta de la suivre… Elle était dégoutée… Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que c'était comme ça un pillage… Mais elle devait piller !

-« Je suis une gerudo voyons ! » Elle entra dans la première maison. Elle y trouva une femme accroupie dans un coin avec son bébé… Elle était terrorisée…

-« MONSTRE ! VOUS N'ÊTES MÊME PAS ADULTE QUE VOUS TUEZ DES GENS ! » Cria la femme…

-« Calmez-vous… Je… Je vais juste prendre vos objets de valeur… » Elle hésita mais elle dit quand même :

-« Si vous ne coopérez pas. Je serais obligée de vous tuer. » La femme se releva et cria :

-« JE PREFERE MOURIR QUE DE VOUS DONNEZ QUOIQUE CE SOIS ! » Naloo ferma les yeux… Comment peut-on être aussi matérialiste ? Elle sortit ses deux sabres et trancha la gorge de la femme… Elle tomba, toujours le bébé dans ses bras… Le bébé…

-« Je ne vais pas te laisser vivre orphelin… et dans le mensonge… » Elle trancha la gorge du bébé qui arrêta de pleurer…

-« J'espère que vous n'avez pas souffert… » Elle essuya le sang qui s'était répandu sur ses sabres… Ensuite elle s'empressa de prendre les objets de valeur dans la maison. Et partit… Elle entra dans une autre maison. Mais quelqu'un était déjà passé… En ressortant, elle croisa un garçon de son âge… Elle s'arrêta net. Elle murmura…

-« Beau gosse… » On aurait dit que le garçon l'attendait. Il avait des cheveux blond, mi-long et des… yeux rouge ! Un sheikah ! Que fait un sheikah ici ?

-« Je t'aime. » Dit le garçon… C'était presque un murmure… Naloo recula… Je t'aime ? Le garçon la prit par le bras et disparu avec elle… Ils réapparurent sur un toit… En voyait tout le village Cocorico… Naloo eut peur mais elle s'assit pour ne pas tomber… Elle se tourna vers le garçon…

-« Que… Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi moi ? Et les gerudo et les sheikah sont en guerre ! » Le garçon lui souri.

-« Je m'appelle Jala et je suis bien un sheikah… »

-« Pourquoi… »

-« Je t'ai dit je t'aime ? Car Je t'aime… Je t'ai observé dès ton entré a Cocorico. A ça été le coup de foudre… C'est étrange de sentir son cœur battre aussi fort… » Naloo rougi sous son foulard… Jala abaissa le foulard de Naloo et l'embrassa tendrement… Elle se laissa faire…

Chapitre 3

3 ans passèrent… Naloo s'était éloigné de Malaan depuis qu'elle se fait respectée grâce à ses gains… Elle était devenue la gerudo la plus puissante, après Nabooru. Naloo, elle, était comme les autres. Quant à Jala… Naloo allait le voir à chaque pillage… Ils étaient vraiment amoureux… Mais Naloo avait peur que les autres découvrent leur amour clandestin…

Un soir… Les gerudo partirent piller le Village Cocorico. Naloo alla voir Jala au lieu de rendez-vous… Le toit d'une maison…

-« Jala ? »

-« Je suis là mon amour… » Un jeune homme apparu dans la lumière de la lune… Naloo sauta dans ses bras… Elle caressa ses cheveux blonds… Elle l'embrassa… Tendrement… Passionnément… Langoureusement… Jala se retira.

-« Naloo. Et si on changeait un peu ? » Elle le regarda d'un air interrogatif.

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Je veux dire. Visiter Hyrule pendant que les autres sont occupées… Et ne pas se retrouver tout le temps sur ce toit… » Naloo sembla un peu inquiète a cette idée… Mais Jala la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer… Il lui murmura dans les oreilles…

-« C'est étrange… Tu ne ressemble pas à une gerudo… » Elle le repoussa

-« Pourquoi !? Je peux être différente non ? » Il la reprit dans ses bras…

-« Laisse tomber… Je pensais à voix haute… » Une voix retenti tout près…

-« TRAITRESSE ! » Naloo se retourna… Elle craignait le pire… En effet… Une gerudo ne cessait de crier « TRAITRESSE ! » en pointant son doigt sur les deux amoureux… Naloo sentit que Jala se resserrait contre elle. D'autre gerudo accoururent… Naloo était paniquée… Soudain…

-« Un sheikah en plus ! » Puis elle sentit un coup violent s'abattre sur sa tête…

Naloo se réveilla peu à peu…

-« Oh… Ma tête… » Elle passa sa main sur sa tête. Puis elle se rappela de ce qui était passé…

-« Jala ! »

-« Ah ! Tu es enfin réveillée… » Elle se tourna vers la voix… C'était sa mère…

-« Maman ! »

-« Je m'en doutait… que quelque chose allait se passer dans ta vie… Oui ! Bien sur… » Elle regarda sa mère d'un air interrogatif et apeurée… Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça…

-« Maman… »

-« TA GEULE ! TU N'ES QU'UNE BATARDE ! TU N'ES QU'UNE HYLIENNE ! » Naloo se figea…

-« C'EST PAS ETONNANT QUE TU SOIS AUSSI FAIBLE ! SORTIR AVEC UN SHEIKAH ! » Naloo balbutia quelque mot incompréhensible…

-« Tss… Tu amant sera torturé à mort devant tes yeux… » Soudain Bayala s'arrêta. Elle repensa à ce sentiment… Sentiment de faible ouais !

-« Viens. C'est l'heure ! » Elle ouvrit la porte de la cellule et dû la tirer pour la mettre debout…

Chapitre 4

Naloo avançait, le regard vide, dans ce long couloir… Sombre et humide… Elle arriva dans une grande salle… Avec un genre de trône… C'était Nabooru qui y trônait.

-« Te voila traitresse. Amenez le sheikah. » Deux gerudo vinrent avec Jala dans leur bras… Il avait l'air d'avoir déjà subit quelque dégât…

-« Na… Naloo… » Une des deux gerudo lui donna un coup de pied dans son ventre.

-« Ferme la sheikah ! » Il s'écroula… Naloo restait toujours aussi fixe… Comme… Indifférente… Mais ses yeux pleuraient…

-« Traitresse. Qu'as-tu à dire pour te défendre ? » Lui lança Nabooru. Mais elle resta silencieuse en regardant Jala qui crachait du sang…

-« Bien ! Que l'on commence la torture. » Quatre gerudo s'approchèrent. L'une banda les yeux du pauvre sheikah qui criait désespérément « Naloo ! Naloo ! ». Les autres lui attachèrent les mains et les jambes. Nabooru était énervée par ces cris.

-« Qu'on lui coupe la gorge ! » L'une d'entre elle s'exécuta. Naloo resta toujours indifférente… A un moment, on cru qu'elle appréciait la scène mais ce n'était qu'une impression… La gerudo n'avait coupé que la corde vocale, elle l'avait laissé en vie exprès. La gerudo n'était autre que…

-« Malaan… » Murmura Naloo, elle murmura suffisamment bas pour qu'on ne l'entende pas. Malaan jeta un regard vers elle. Malaan fut effrayée par son indifférence… Mais elle se ressaisit. Du sang coulait de sa gorge… Les gerudo commencèrent d'autre torture sur lui…Naloo ne réagissait toujours pas… Elle sembla même de plus en plus fascinée… Elle ne pensa même plus que la personne qui était en train de souffrir était son amant…

-« Laisse… Lache… Je veux… » Elle se dégagea de Bayala et couru vers Jala. Elle arracha le poignard d'une des gerudo et commença à le poignarder… Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres… Toutes les gerudo étaient bouche bée… Naloo fut prise d'un fou rire effrayant et continua à poignarder le cadavre du pauvre sheikah qui l'avait tant aimée… Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Elle lâcha le poignard et regarda ses mains ensanglantées…

-« Ja… Jala… JALA ! JALAAAAA ! » Les gerudo autour d'elle la retinrent au cas où elle serait prise d'une folie meurtrière…

-« Jetez-la hors de la vallée Gerudo ! Elle est dangereuse ! »

-« JALAAAA ! JALAAAA ! » Les gerudo la trainèrent sous les regards des autres gerudo… Elles la trainèrent jusqu'au pont…

-« Pauvre folle d'hylienne… » Puis elles partirent en fermant la barrière… Laissant Naloo toute tremblante… Elle sanglotait accroupie contre la barrière…

-« Je… Je suis à présente une serial killer… » Son fou rire reprit à nouveau… Elle se releva en se dirigeant vers la plaine d'Hyrule…


	3. Chapter 3

Livre 3 A travers cette grande plaine…

Chapitre 1

Elle parcouru quelque mètre dans la plaine… En courant… Toujours en courant… Courir pour oublier…

-« Kalim ! Pense aussi à mes petites ailes ! » Elle s'arrêta pour laisser sa fée se reposer et s'allongea dans l'herbe fraiche de la plaine…

-« Retrouver mes sœurs… » Murmura-t-elle… Elle ferma les yeux pour écouter les petits bruits de la plaine… Grenia s'installa a côté d'elle. Kalim entendait des hennissements de cheval au loin et un joli chant… Puis plus proche… Le bruit de l'herbe qui frémissait sous le vent… Tiens, quel bruit étrange… Un bruit… Inconnue… Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit un énorme peahat venir vers eux !

-« Qu'est ce que !? »

-« Kalim ! Il ne faut pas rester là ! C'est un peahat et ses ailes sont très tranchantes ! »

-« Zut ! » Kalim se mit à courir, mais le peahat la poursuivait toujours… Comme si il avait besoin de sang. Pas de chance, Kalim trébucha sur une pierre.

-« ARGH ! Ma cheville ! »

-« Tu peux pas mourir maintenant ! Tu n'as même pas accomplie la moitié de ton destin ! »

-« Rah ! Zut avec ce destin ! » Le peahat se rapprochais dangereusement. Kalim préféra fermer les yeux… Soudain on entendit le peahat rendre l'âme…

-« Link ! » Kalim rouvrit les yeux sous l'exclamation de Grenia. En effet, son « frère » partit il y a 7 ans… Devant ses yeux ébahis…

-« L… Link… » Sans savoir pourquoi, elle rougit…

-« Kalim ? C'est bien toi ? » Il l'aida à se relever.

-« Oh Link ! Où étais-tu passé bon sang ! Je m'inquiétais moi ! » Elle se jeta dans ses bras…

-« Kalim… tu es hylienne aussi ? » Elle se resserra. Elle sentit les armes que Link portait sur lui…

-« Link… »

-« Oui ? »

-« Quasi… Tout les Kokiris sont mort… »

Naloo traversa le pont en faisant attention de ne pas tomber dans le fleuve… Mais a cause du… massacre de son amant… Mais elle était nonchalante… Elle tomba et fut emportée par le courant… L'eau lava le sang, encore humide, sur ses mains. Elle pensa :

- Que je me noie… Tant pis… Je ne sers à rien… A part à tuer…

Pendant ce temps chez les gerudo. Le cadavre du sheikah avait été jeté dans le désert… Des prisonniers lavèrent le sol souillé de sang… Ils parlèrent entre eux sans que les gerudo ne les entendent…

-« Je me demande ce qui s'est passé… Il y du sang partout… »

-« C'est pour ça que je regrette de m'être aventuré ici ! »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Bah ! C'est surement un prisonnier qui s'est fait exécuter ! »

-« Brrr… » Malheureusement, une des gardes avait entendu leur conversation.

-« Hey vous là ! Lavez au lieu de bavarder, mâle ! »

-« Mais on se demandait juste ce qui c'était passé ici… » Dit l'un des prisonniers, l'autre le frappa.

-« Tait toi idiot ! » La garde souri.

-« Ce qui c'est passé ? Aha… Ce sang qui vous essuyez, c'est du sang de sheikah… Il a été torturé a mort sous les yeux de son amour… Et cette amoureuse était l'un des nôtres… Elle fini par le poignarder elle-même… Elle était surement devenue folle… En faite, elle n'était même pas gerudo. C'était qu'une faible hylienne… » Nabooru l'interrompit. (N'oublions pas qu'on est dans la salle de la reine…)

-« Que fais tu Baanya ? » Elle se retourna

-« Rien majesté Nabooru… Je les obligeais à travailler plus vite. » Elle repartit surveiller dehors…

-« un sheikah ? Il y en a encore ? »

-« Ben, faut croire que oui… »

-« Q... Quoi !? » Link recula pour regarder Kalim.

-« Je les ai vu… En… En train de baigner dans leur sang… »

-« Quoi !? Et le Vénérable Arbre Mojo ? » Une petite fée a l'aura bleu clair sortit du chapeau de Link. Elle semblait sortir d'un petit somme… Elle était assez mignonne dans son genre… Cheveux bleu, long…

-« Link, tu as une fée !? Mais depuis quand !? »

-« Oh je t'expliquerai plus tard… Mais raconte-moi ! Et est-ce que Saria est toujours vivante ? » Kalim acquiesça. Link fut soulagé…

-« Mais le Vénérable arbre Mojo alors !? » La petite fée bleu commença à s'énervé Grenia lui expliqua que le Vénérable Arbre Mojo avait été brulé par un Homme Maléfique…

-« Bon, maintenant raconte moi d'où viens cette fée ! »

-« L'arbre Mojo me l'a envoyé après que j'aie quitté le Village Kokiri. » Ils se regardèrent… Kalim était heureuse et inquiète en même temps… Inquiète, car elle connaissait l'Homme maléfique à présent… Et elle savait que Link devait l'affronter… Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure par se débarrasser de son inquiétude… Mais elle ne se faisait que mal… Link lui souri.

-« Kalim, je dois aller au temple de la forêt dans les bois perdu. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Pour récupérer le médaillon de la forêt. Pour vaincre Ganondorf… Non, je dois encore en récupérer plusieurs après… » Il enlaça Kalim puis il enleva une de ses boucles d'oreille.

-« Prend-le. Comme ça tu te rappelleras de moi que tu le regarderas… » Kalim le prit et le mit sur son index.

-« A bientôt Kalim ! » Ainsi, il s'enfonça dans la forêt… Kalim tomba à genou… Elle sorti fébrilement l'ocarina que Saria lui avait offert. Elle le contempla avant de jouer le chant que Saria lui avait appris… Les notes s'alignaient, tremblante… Kalim pleurait en jouant. Elle s'arrêta… Les notes résonnèrent en écho dans cette grande plaine…

Naloo survécu a sa chute et se retrouva sur une plage inconsciente. Un homme s'approcha et l'examina pour voir si elle était encore en vie…

-« Tu as de la chance ma petite ! » L'homme porta Naloo façon jeune marié jusqu'à son domicile…

Naloo se réveilla dans un lit assez douillet… Elle se frotta la tête.

-« Aaaah… Ma tête… Mais. J'ai survécu ? Où suis-je ! » L'homme entra a cause du cri de Naloo. Il sembla soulagé. Il souri a Naloo.

-« Bonjour ma petite. » Elle se releva d'un bond… Elle s'était vite remit…

-« Qui êtes vous !? » L'homme recula d'un pas.

-« Calmez-vous voyons ! Je m'appelle Israp… L'hylien reclus… Vous êtes au lac Hylia. » Naloo se rassit sur le lit. Elle soupira… Elle regarda la décoration autour d'elle… Il manque du rouge… Elle remarqua un cadre avec la peinture d'Israp et d'une femme et d'une fillette… Naloo le pointa du doigt et dit :

-« Je vous reconnais sur la peinture, mais qui sont ces deux personnes ? » Le regard d'Israp s'assombrit, mais il répondit.

-« C'est… Ma femme et ma fille… Dyna et Gia » Sa voix s'étrangla, comme si il allait pleurer… Mais pas une seule larme ne coula. Naloo ne ressentait rien de spécial, elle avait déjà deviné qu'elles étaient mortes violemment. C'est évident. Elle se releva.

-« Vous n'auriez pas une arme ? De préférence deux sabres… » Israp la dévisagea… Etonné de sa question…

-« Euh… J'ai une épée… Mais… »

-« Très bien. Vous pourriez me la donner ? » Israp réfléchit un moment…

-« Eh bien, je ne m'en servirais plus de toute façons… Attendez-moi là. » Il partit puis revint quelque instant après. Il tenait une lame assez longue. Il la sortit de son fourreau… Naloo alla la caresser…

-« Tenez, prenez en soin… » Naloo prit l'épée…

-« Pour vous remerciez, je vais vous permettre de rejoindre votre femme et enfant. »

-« Qu… » Israp ne termina pas sa phrase. Car sa tête n'avait plus de maître… Naloo essuya le sang sur l'épée… Elle contempla le mur.

-« Enfin, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça ! Le rouge… C'est bien ma couleur préférée ! » Elle prit le fourreau qui était encore dans la main d'Israp et y mit son épée.

Chapitre 2

Naloo avait en profiter pour prendre en sac et quelque provision chez Israp.

-« Eh bien, il en avait encore pour 1 an ! » Elle quitta son domicile. Sur son chemin, elle croisa un hibou…

-« Allez ouste l'oiseau ! » Ce hibou lui barrait la route. Pour un hibou il était assez grand… Même énorme…

-« Rouuuh… Quel est ton but Naloo ? » Elle recula.

-« Que… Quoi ? Rah, voila que je me mets à entendre des voix moi… » La tête du hibou fit un tour.

-« Non, c'est moi qui parle. Je répète. Quel est ton but Naloo ? »

-« Merde… Il parle vraiment le hibou ? » La tête du hibou fit un nouveau tour…

-« Hum, le hibou s'appelle Kaepora Gaebora… Bon pour la dernière fois… »

-« Oui j'ai entendu ! Ohlala… Je ne tourne vraiment plus rond… voila que je parle a Kala… a Kepo… A un hibou ! » Kaepora Gaebora fit deux autre tour avec sa tête…

-« POUR LA… »

-« JE N'AI PAS DE BUT ! QUE JE CRÉVE OU NON CA N'A PAS D'IMPORTANCE ! FOUTU HIBOU ! » Il arrêta de faire des tours avec sa tête.

-« Bien… Je ne te demanderais plus rien… Tu m'as répondu, je suis satisfait. » Kaepora Gaebora s'écarta. Naloo partit en le fixant…

Kalim marchait… encore et encore… Grenia la suivait avec peine… Sa petite aura verte diminuait de plus en plus… Le soleil était haut… Surement est-il midi ? Mais Kalim n'avait pas faim…

-« Kalim… » Kalim s'écroula par terre… Heureusement, l'herbe était fraiche… Mais il n'y avait plus rosée dessus… Grenia atterri a côté d'elle… Elle reprit de la couleur… Kalim avait déjà remarqué la faible lueur que Grenia envoyait…

-« Grenia… Tu peux te reposer sur ma tête quand je me déplace… »

-« Merci Kalim ! » Kalim se retourna sur le dos. Le soleil lui fit mal aux yeux… Elle ferma les yeux puis s'endormi…

_Link ?... Link ?... Link ! Répond moi ! Où es-tu ? Me laisse pas seul…Tu es le seul ami que je n'ai jamais, vraiment, eu… Saria ? C'est toi ? Aide-moi ! Je ne trouve plus Link ! Saria ?... Non revient ! Ne pars pas toi aussi ! Oh ! Grenia ! Ma fée de toujours ! Reste avec moi… Je ne suis rien sans toi… Non ! Ne pars pas ! Je t'en supplie ! Que… Qui êtes-vous ?_

_- Je suis… _

-« Kalim ! » Elle se réveilla sous l'appel de sa fée.

-« Il va bientôt faire nuit ! Et les sakdoss vont apparaître d'un instant à l'autre ! »

-« Tu rigole !? » Elle se releva en vitesse puis partit en courant vers la battisse la plus proche. Trop tard… Les sakdoss sont apparu devant elle.

-« Zut ! » Ils s'approchaient lentement… L'un d'entre eux donna un coup d'épée. Kalim l'évita, mais elle tomba par terre. Elle recula et elle tomba dans une rivière… Les sakdoss s'approchaient, mais au contact de l'eau. Ils se décomposaient…

-« Il fait déjà nuit ? » Naloo était restée au lac Hylia car elle trouvait que le reflet du lac était très étrange… Elle se leva et enleva les grains de sable collé sur son pantalon. Elle prit sa lame et l'admira longuement… Elle y voyait ses yeux gris bleu s'y refléter… Elle le rangea puis partit vers la plaine d'Hyrule.

Kalim grelotait dans l'eau glacée de la rivière Zora, Grenia flottait près de son visage… Kalim voyait les Sakdoss revenir, puis se décomposer au touché de l'eau. Etrangement, les os rentrait sous terre… Kalim éternua.

-« Kalim… Tu es sure que ça va ? » Kalim fit oui de la tête puis éternua une deuxième fois. Elle essayait de rester éveillée tout en fixant le ciel qui commençait à se colorer d'orange…

-« Le matin arrive bientôt Kalim ! Courage ! » Après que Grenia eut terminé sa phrase, on entendit un coq au loin… Les sakdoss encore debout rentrèrent sous terre. Kalim se dépêcha de sortir de l'eau.

-« Aaaah… Je sens plus mes jambes… J'ai froid… et j'ai envie de dormir… » Elle s'écroula avant que Grenia ait pu dire quelque chose Et j'ai envie d'en finir avec mon destin… et de revoir Link….

-« Kalim… » Elle s'endormi et Grenia s'endormi avec elle… Dans l'herbe plein de rosée…

-« Atchoum ! » Quelqu'un éternua dans le ranch Lon lon.

-« On pense à moi… »

-« Atchoum ! renifle J'ai attrapé un rhume ? Non, de toute façons c'est pas grave… » Naloo était assise sous un arbre, extenuée d'avoir du éliminer tous ces sakdoss… Sous son arbre, elle vit passer une femme et un enfant…

-« Tiens, ils me rappelle vaguement quelque chose… » Naloo se souvint de la peinture qu'elle avait vu chez Israp. Elle ferma les yeux et cacha un sourire triste… Quelle erreur. Elle se demanda quelle sera leur réaction. Mais, s'ils sont toujours vivant… Pourquoi Israp était si triste ? Que de mystère… Naloo se leva et marcha un peu, quand soudain elle tomba dans un trou…

-« Graaah ! Fichu trou ! Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? » Quelqu'un au dessus lui cria

-« Ca va ? Il faut se méfier des surprises de la plaine ! » La personne lui lança une corde. Naloo l'attrapa. Une fois remontée, elle remercia la jeune fille qui l'avait aidé.

-« De rien. Que fais-tu au beau milieu de la plaine ? »

-« Et toi alors ? » La jeune fille lui montra un chariot tiré par un bœuf. Le chariot était rempli de bouteille de lait.

-« Je livre du bon lait Lon lon un peu partout dans Hyrule… » Naloo la regarda bizarrement. Bon ? Ca reste à voir… La jeune fille vit l'air peu convaincu de Naloo.

-« Tu veux gouter ? Tu as l'air assoiffée… » Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de Naloo et alla chercher une bouteille. Naloo enleva le bouchon et bu le lait d'une traite. Elle essuya le lait autour de sa bouche. La jeune fille avait l'air impatiente de la réaction de Naloo. Elle le vit, et décida de l'embêter.

-« Beurk ! T'es sûr qu'il est frais ton bon lait ? » La jeune fille se mit en colère.

-« Te moque pas de moi ! Je vois très bien que tu essaie de m'embêter ! » Comment à-t-elle su ? C'est très étrange… D'ailleurs, elles ont les cheveux exactement de la même couleur et les mêmes yeux gris bleu… Naloo se demandait souvent, avant de savoir qu'elle est hylienne, pourquoi elle avait des yeux gris bleu…

-« Bon d'accord… Je reconnais que c'est bon… » La jeune fille souri.

-« Ehehe, je le savais ! Je m'appelle Malon et toi ? Tes vêtement sont pas commun… »

-« Je m'appelle Naloo et mes vêtements viennent de la Vallée Gerudo, là où j'habitais… » Malon prit un air interrogatif.

-« Habitais ? Pourquoi ? » Le regard de Naloo s'assombrit.

-« Euh… je… C'est une longue histoire… Je dois y aller ! » Malon la regarda partir, sans un mot. Elle remarqua son épée.

Chapitre 3

_Link__ ?... Link ?... Link ! Répond moi ! __Où es-tu ? Me laisse pas seul…Tu es le seul ami que je n'ai jamais, vraiment, eu… Saria ? C'est toi ? Aide-moi ! Je ne trouve plus Link ! Saria ?... Non revient ! Ne pars pas toi aussi ! Oh ! Grenia ! Ma fée de toujours ! Reste avec moi… Je ne suis rien sans toi… Non ! Ne pars pas ! Je t'en supplie ! Que… Qui êtes-vous ?_

_- Je suis ta sœur perdue dans la grande verdure de la plaine… Et toi ? Qui es-tu ? …_

Kalim se réveilla pleine de sueur. Elle regarda ses mains, elle tremblait. Elle se rappelait vaguement de son rêve, mais elle retint cette phrase…

-« Je suis ta sœur perdue dans la grande verdure de la plaine… » Grenia se réveilla elle aussi. Le soleil est haut. Mais il faisait encore frais… Surement le matin… Grenia tourna autour du visage de Kalim. Sa lueur verte brillait de moins en moins chaque jour… C'était assez inquiétant… Pour être sûre, Kalim lui demanda.

-« Tu… Ca va ? »

-« Ca… bâillements … va… »

-« Repose-toi sur ma tête… Tu as l'air d'être encore fatiguée… » Grenia ne broncha pas et se posa délicatement sur sa tête. Elle se rendormi tout de suite. Kalim se leva et marcha au bord de la rivière.

Naloo avait couru tellement vite qu'elle arriva au Bourg d'Hyrule. Elle s'arrêta devant ce pont imposant. Elle marcha lentement, essoufflée. Elle entra finalement dans le Bourg d'Hyrule.

-« Woooh… C'est donc ça le Bourg D'Hyrule ? J'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller piller quelque maison… »

Kalim rencontra un pont. De son côté de la rivière, elle pouvait voir un panneau de l'autre côté. Elle essaya de le lire…

-« Le… Mi… non, Vil… Village… Co…Le Village Cocorico ! » Grenia se réveilla sous l'exclamation de Kalim.

-« bâillement Le… Village Cocorico se situe prés du Bourg d'Hyrule… On accède au Mont Péril par le Village Cocorico… » Grenia se rendormi juste après. C'est étonnant qu'elle sache autant de chose… Kalim traversa le pont et entra dans le village…


End file.
